


Secret

by Mindecho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, idk_what_i_am_writing_lmao
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindecho/pseuds/Mindecho
Summary: -It's just a secret between you and me, Teddy. HE won't know about this.--You will forget. But HE will never forgive.--I Know.-第一次开BG车，是原创女主文的一部分。个人各种糟糕的X癖。女主是个性格孤僻的人，职业杀手/斯莱特林五年级学生。前情在凤凰社期间，安娜贝拉知道伏地魔的复活，但是乌姆里奇试图用迫害哈利一样的方式迫害她。而她的前任男友已经因为各种原因分手了。两人从一年级开始就交往比常人多，因女主一直被他人排斥所以西奥多对她非常重要。他们只是跨过了友谊的那条线而已。更多的是精神上互相需要和渴求满足表现在了肉体上？不知道，瞎写的，放嗷三是为了存档备份kkkkkk
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Secret

R18/underage/口/unprotected sex/初夜/弱攻强受

“嘿，安娜贝拉，你最近都独来独往的。”  
“你不用关心我，你现在也自顾不暇了吧，泰迪。”女生不耐烦地从作业上抬起头，黑发极其凌乱地披散在肩背上，有好几缕在空中悬挂着。  
诺特叹了口气，从旁边费劲地搬来一把扶手椅，在安娜贝拉身边坐下，面对着炉火。  
“有事情讲出来会好一些。”  
“我真的没事。”安娜贝拉一边在羊皮纸上潦草地书写一边简略地回答道，“你都能看见，乌姆里奇那条母狗是怎么对我的。”  
“嘿，会没事的，看着我，小姑娘。”  
安娜贝拉依言抬头，如果是别人，可能早就被她一脚踹到墙角去了。  
但是这是西奥多。  
少女的心在对方灰绿色的眸光中沉沦，停跳了一拍。  
西奥多凝神看着安娜贝拉深邃的黑眸子，在黑色的最深处似乎寻找到了自己的倒影。  
倒影放大，放大，放大，直到男生可以清楚地看见自己五官眉目的状貌，和安娜贝拉蝶翼般翕动的长睫毛。她滚烫的唇贴着自己的，柔软的舌头撬开自己的牙关，在口腔中肆意翻腾。她吻技很好，而且口中有一股薄荷还是什么香料的味道。  
也许过了很久，也许才过了几秒钟，两个人为了维持呼吸而短暂地分开，西奥多从扶手椅上站起来，扶着少女的双肩坐上她的大腿，接着更加缠绵地，更加充满情欲地将唇舌搅合在一起。少年的身体紧紧压着安娜贝拉的，两个人都在单人沙发中缓慢地下陷，不断地亲吻，分开，然后是更长久的吻。  
“想要我吗？”  
安娜贝拉低哑的声音在男生耳边诱惑着，她灵活的双手轻轻帮他脱下长袍，解开领带的结，让领带松垮地搭在男孩脖子上。  
“请尽情享用我吧，先生。”  
明明只有十五岁，年下的女孩却该死地擅长点燃人的欲望。西奥多感觉下身的炙热悄悄抬头。  
“不，不行，艾比，我……”  
他语无伦次地拒绝着，而莱斯特兰奇小姐不是一个容得别人拒绝的进攻者。两人很快在沙发上交换了位置，体型占上风的女孩把男孩抵在靠背和坐垫的狭小夹角中，彻底拉下他的领带，侧头玩味地看着西奥多。接着，她抬手，在男孩试图反抗之前，蒙住了他的双目。  
“呃呃，艾比！你，你要干嘛……”  
她的手落在西奥多的裆部。他只能听到一声轻笑，接着舌尖在耳廓滑过的触感让他头皮发麻，另一只手在他脑后揉捏着碎发，男孩不禁颤抖了一下。  
“你明明都要硬了……为什么要拒绝呢，先生？”  
先生。很生疏的称呼，甚至比“泰迪熊”和“诺丁山”还要糟糕。这个时候它仍然听上去很糟糕——另一种意义上的。  
现在她结着细茧的指尖在自己的领口滑动，西奥多有些绝望地想。随着上身逐渐敞开在冰冷的空气中，大概她已经解开了整件衬衫。  
她的手在继续向下滑动。几乎是下意识的，男孩伸手去拦住了她解开皮带的动作。  
“真是很令人不满啊，泰迪熊, 既然这么想要……”  
她的声音仍是那种有些疏离的清冷。  
为什么那么勾人心魄？  
“你的谢绝真的是‘无法抗拒’呢。”她轻松地拨开了男生的手，“我应该不用把你的手也用魔法绑起来吧。等一下我会帮你把眼睛上面的东西解开的……”  
腿上的重量跌落同时皮带被唰地抽离，拉链发出刺耳响声的同时自己腿根处的禁锢终于得到了解除。女孩的手轻巧地覆盖住凸起。  
“艾比，这，这是在公共休息室……”  
“别担心，我已经施了忽略咒和混淆咒，而且这么晚了，没有人会出来的。”  
她温热的气息呼在被棉质内裤包裹的器官上，男孩不自己地轻轻喘了一声。  
“放松。”  
安娜贝拉伸手有些粗暴地扯下西奥多的内裤，现在他的未成熟的性器已经彻底暴露在了空气中。  
“以你的年龄来说，非常，可观的大小。”  
少女有些恶趣味地笑着——只会增强男孩的羞耻度——用口腔包住男孩阴茎的前端。  
西奥多浑身像通了电一样震颤了一下，又发出一声惊呼，手不自觉地握紧了单人沙发的扶手。  
她的舌尖轻轻挑过顶端，接着向下继续吞咽，双手开始细致却丝毫不留情面地揉捏着男孩的囊袋。  
“嗯……唔。”安娜贝拉将分身退出口腔时发出舔舐的满足的声音，而男生无法看到她的表情动作，反之感官的敏感度却扩大了好多倍。  
“泰迪哥哥……”  
沿着性器底部一路从顶端向后舔舐，安娜贝拉含含糊糊地发明出了各种令人极其羞耻的称呼，舌尖卷过一片男孩的耻毛，她的小虎牙在极其敏感的皮肤上刮过。西奥多不可避免地倒抽了一口凉气，感觉身下物又涨大几分。  
女生又缓缓地用口腔包住龟头，一点一点向内吞入的同时用整齐的一排门牙轻轻啮咬着。像是兔子在吃掉一根胡萝卜。与此同时，大概是她手中捡起的魔杖，西奥多眼前的屏障陡然消失。  
安娜贝拉一手撑着他膝头，另一手抓着囊袋把玩着，自己的分身被她几乎完全含在嘴里，她的小猫一般的舌尖仍然在尖端的敏感点打转，试图伸进铃口。  
“黑曜石一般的眸子，没有任何情感的光点，只能看到无尽的黑暗与死亡。”  
放在平时安娜贝拉的双眼笃定如此，但是现在燃烧着情欲火焰的两个黑色发光体让西奥多着迷地注视着女孩……他真想溺死在那双眸子里面。  
再深入，顶端已经抵入女孩喉咙。于是她发出一声闷闷的笑声，缓慢而艰难地蠕动着喉头软肉按摩着男孩的性器。又是不一样的刺激方式。  
“安娜贝拉……艾比……”男孩慌乱地叫着少女的名字，而对方的回应是一个迅速的前后移动——几乎全部吞入与全部吐出。  
她眯起眼睛狡黠地笑着，脸颊被绯红的欲望不均匀地晕染成晚霞模样。  
西奥多脑海里理智的弦清脆地绷断了，大脑一片空白的同时下身收束已久的快感喷薄而出，在他能够控制之前，他高潮了。  
“嗯啊，都，射在里面了呢。”  
安娜贝拉嘴边都是乳白色的浊液，还有一些不可避免的喷溅到了她脸上四处，毕竟西奥多释放的地方不是在她口腔多深的地方。女孩伸手，右手食指关节擦拭干净嘴边遗留的精液，鲜红的舌舐了舐嘴唇。  
她像蛇一样攀上来，裆部尽量紧贴着西奥多半软的性器，将口中腥膻的一部分灌入男孩的喉，另一部分快速地吞咽下去了。  
“怎么样，小处男？泰迪小熊熊？”  
“别那么叫我。”  
就像第一次口交给了他莫名的勇气与威严一样，他轻咳几下，快速解开了女生的白衬衫，扯开裙子的皮带，拉开拉链，把她身上多余的布料清除到一边。  
“哦，你终于记起来自己是个男人了吗？”  
没有理会安娜贝拉有些轻佻的调笑，西奥多双足着力将臀部抬离沙发，弯腰将挂在身上的女孩放在地下，将自己的衣物也统统褪下，赤裸地俯视着她。  
由于“职业”的需求，安娜贝拉需要服用抑制性激素分泌的药物来减少月经等女性性征表现给杀手带来的不必要的麻烦。因此她的身材也不是十全十美，在黑色乳罩包裹下的胸部显得有些贫瘠，身形虽然比例匀称，但是相较同龄女生而言，线条更加硬朗，更加男性化。  
“不要用那种眼神来评估我了，好吗？”  
也许是被西奥多的目光惹恼了些许，只穿着内衣的女孩在眯起眼睛，双手伸直到头顶，有些不满地撇嘴道，加重了“那种”一词。  
男孩像被激起原始本能的小兽，单膝在她面前跪下的同时不紧不慢地开口，“是忍不住了吗？想要的话就要讲出来哦。”  
他的两根手指按压着白色棉质内裤下的一片柔软，“你好湿。等不及了吧。”  
安娜贝拉以一声充满爱欲和渴求的轻哼作为回应。  
“你学坏了。”她嘟囔着。  
他的身体像暴风雨前的乌云一样缓缓压下，双手先覆上女孩胸前两丘柔软洁白，力道适中，肆意揉捏着，随即空出一只手在她蝴蝶谷向下摸索片刻——换来她下意识地挺身弓腰——找到了内衣扣子，于是解开它，扯下来与其它衣物扔在一堆。  
西奥多试探性地用嘴唇去接触安娜贝拉坚硬的两颗红豆，得到积极的反馈后用舌头玩弄着她的乳头，不时还惩罚性地咬一下，或是用牙齿在乳晕上印下一个痕迹。  
可惜的是这对安娜贝拉没有什么刺激性。对于普通接触过分敏感的杀手，往往对于疼痛的耐受度出奇的高。所以，当男生舔弄时，她会发出小猫般的求欢喘息，而倘若他微微加重几分，她什么也感觉不到，或者只能隐约猜测男孩的动作，再相应地做出反应。  
“嗯啊，唔，唔，泰德……”  
她声音向来低沉，在欲望的催化下更加沙哑破碎。快感从胸前遍布全身，女孩条件反射地呼唤着爱人姓名来表达满足，也来索求更多。  
“叫我干什么？”  
反而动作都停了，西奥多乐在其中地抬起头来，双腿分开夹住女孩的腿，双手撑在她身侧，半透明的水晶灰眸子故作天真地看着她。  
好吧，这招也许会对大部分的女生管用，但是，这是安娜贝拉。  
她对于欲望不会丝毫忸怩作态，或者害羞地隐瞒。  
“操我。西奥多·诺特，我要你操我。狠狠地操我。”  
“好吧，很满意的答案。”男孩耸肩，嘴贴上少女皮肤，从胸部一路下滑到小腹。双手也恋恋不舍地向下分开女孩双腿向上折叠，自己的膝盖配合地向里靠拢，现在她身上只有一条薄薄的白色蕾丝边底裤，和黑色的大腿袜。  
“你上学穿这种袜子吗？”  
“没有……就今天。我的白色小腿袜都洗了。”女孩嘴角憋出两声细碎的呻吟，任由男生稍稍抬头好奇地抚摸着自己大腿袜上面的皮革绑带，以及绑带以上的肌肤。  
“真奇怪，我刚才都没有注意到。”  
他赞赏般地说着，在大腿根部游走的双手逼近底裤，在边缘停滞着，又故作迟疑地抬起几分。  
“快点。”  
“如您所愿，小姐。”  
体弱的男生还是不太善于吊恋人的胃口，面对小母狼的要求他惟命是从。双手压上那一片潮湿，轻轻揉搓，感受到那颗蜜豆在手掌心滚动。三下五除二终于拉下内裤，西奥多第一次见到女生的私密部位，眼神不可控制地点亮了。  
“很惊讶吗？那就多花点时间探索一下。”  
年轻的姑娘尽力引导着生疏的爱人，下身的小口吞吐着黏稠的蜜液，花瓣轻轻张合着，柔和的粉色黏膜昭示着她未完全发育的身体。  
“我的第一次就给你了哦。”  
“谢谢你信任我，艾比。”  
难得严肃起来，男孩将手指滑入小口，一根，两根。修剪整齐的指甲在蜜汁中搅拌发出淫靡的水声，指尖勾刮着滑溜的内壁，逐渐一点点深入。  
“啊，啊……”  
“还可以加一根吗？”  
“我都是你的。由你处置了。”  
女王摆出投降的姿态，骑士便得寸进尺般发起攻势。  
三根手指在小穴内充分伸展，因为异物入侵而下意识收紧的肌肉让西奥多的欢愉又上升一层，下身硬得发疼。明明已经是一次高潮之后了，他摇摇头，安娜贝拉简直就是魅魔。  
“放松，亲爱的。”  
他居然开始叫她亲爱的。  
“嗯呢，好……”  
涎水沿着女孩嘴角划出一个充满性欲的弧线，落到地上，她双手紧紧扣着地毯上的短绒。  
“让我，让我高潮……快点。填满我。”  
就算被欲望撕碎到如此地步，她仍勉力维持着主导者的地位。西奥多的另一只手开始揉捏少女的阴蒂，深埋在甬道中的手指又感受到一次压迫，爱液如浪潮般涌出，在西奥多的手上染开。女孩仰着头，双眸紧闭，大口呼吸着，抽气声伴随着呻吟在休息室中回荡。  
“我可以……进来了吗？”  
“你不需要问我的同意，小傻瓜。”  
她勉强地抬起手扯扯男孩的耳尖，舌尖灵活地在嘴角扫过一圈，下身抽搐几下，呼唤着与其形状契合的另一半的满足。  
小心调整体位，西奥多的性器顶端小心没入安娜贝拉的小穴，穴口的环状肌肉猛地收缩。男孩缓缓深入，简直就像鱼在水中滑行，双手在两边钳住安娜贝拉的臀部来固定姿势。  
饶是西奥多尺寸不甚傲人，未成年少女身下未经开辟的山谷也十分狭窄。他尝试性地推进，两旁的壁肉便夹道挤过来。女孩感受得到身体里面野蛮涨大的性器，于是也配合地移动身体。  
像是狠下心来，西奥多向前狠狠地一冲撞，姑娘的童贞就沦为他所有了。  
安娜贝拉感觉不到痛，但是身体却很老实地作出了反应，眼睑拉开，一双眼睛终于有了点灵性，无助地看着入侵者，虽然只是一瞬的惊慌，男孩记得一辈子。  
“没事的。你不疼吧？”  
“继续。”  
简直就是执行任务时的下属和指挥官。一旦冲破这一个特殊点就无所顾忌，西奥多开始大力抽插起来，几乎是要把内壁碾得平整如丝绸。安娜贝拉双目半闭着，微微在壁炉火光下发亮的是一丝眼白，她被这极乐刺激得像是要晕厥过去。囊袋啪啪地拍打着女孩光滑的臀部，交合处不断地有淫靡的液体滑出，少女就像一口井，滋润着饥渴已久的旅人。  
许是不善隐瞒，又许是刻意，她一向喜爱用声音来直接地传达自己的感觉。婉转的笙歌在男孩耳边只是催情剂，他恨不得将整根阴茎都深埋入女孩的身体，没有一丝一毫缝隙才是真正的交媾。  
他抬头时，看见安娜贝拉双手早已脱离地面，模仿着刚才男生唇齿留下的力度给她空虚的乳房加以抚慰，，揉捏到留下手掌与手指的印记，断续地叫着他的名字，发出大声的喘息。  
“很不错啊。”  
无端的短语也不知道到底是在评价谁，他加快了抽送的速度。柱身压过一个凸起时，她突然毫无征兆地放高声音发出了一声令人骨头酥软的娇喘。  
这是她的敏感点。西奥多感觉自己已经完全忍不住了。这时，安娜贝拉抬头注视着他，双手下移到自己的阴部，开始玩弄自己的阴蒂。  
“抱歉忘了它哦。”  
男孩并无半分歉意地调笑道，每一次抽插都准确地用不同的角度围攻着她的敏感点。  
“要……去了。”  
她双手扶上他的，而就在这时西奥多抽出分身，又装出一副人畜无害的纯良模样。  
“干什么？现在要干什么？”  
安娜贝拉急切地恳求地看着他，高潮只是一根稻草的重量，但是西奥多偏偏不给她。  
“嗯……这里。操我。想要。”  
就算她是再无懈可击的杀手，再叱咤风云的女强人，现在也吐不出一个完整的句子。右手积极地找到自己的阴道口，搅拌着蜜液，黏答答地扯出细丝，接着在西奥多面前伸进食指自渎起来，拇指和中指努力地撑开着入口。  
“嗯，嗯啊，唔啊，泰迪……求求你了。射在我里面吧。”  
每一句话，每一个动作都在把男生的高潮向前推一寸，他也需要满足自己。但是，他还想再等等。  
“今后，我就是西奥多的。你可以尽情地使用我……啊啊，嗯，求你，快点，把我按在这，这里，操哭我，让我怀上你的孩子，唔……射满我，求求你，你还要我怎么……怎么弄我自己……先生，请求你操我，狠狠地插入我，玩弄我的身体，啊，嗯啊……嗯哼，唔啊啊……”  
她的手指出奇地灵活，下体有节奏地抽动着，面颊与身体羞红到如同一朵玫瑰，左手复又寻上去，掐着一颗红豆无力地玩弄着，源源不断的爱液早就在丝袜的边缘画出可疑的图案。  
西奥多低头咬住在下身弹奏的手指，很响地舔了一声，舌尖还挂着浅白的液体，拨开她的手，不顾一切地刺了进去。  
“啊——”  
他不想错过女孩的高潮，于是他还是心软地进来了。给她她想要的。  
安娜贝拉的大脑一片空白，周身的一切都是一片空白。她失重了，而与外界世界的唯一连接就是身体内部那个陌生的，属于另一个人的器官，那个刚刚给她的子宫注入一阵暖意的器官。  
在欢愉的巅峰，两人的唇舌厮磨到了一起，都是彼此私处的味道，互相毫无保留地交换。


End file.
